Attack
by Jemlela
Summary: CGIS Special Agent Abigail Borin is called to investigate an assult on a Corpsman by a Petty Officer. What she learns in the interrogation takes her case in a different direction that involves Gibbs' Team. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Interrogation

CGIS Special Agent Abigail Borin and her team enter a navy cruise ship out in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. She is almost disappointed that the ship is just out NCIS' jurisdiction. It means that she won't be dealing with Gibbs' team. A Petty Officer had attacked the Corpsman.

"Where is Petty Officer White?" Abby asks.

"He is being held in his quarters. Petty Officer Jones will take you there." Captain Rosenberg answers.

"You take the Corpsman; I will talk to Petty Officer White." Abby relays to her team.

* * *

><p>Abby enters the quarters and sees Petty Officer lying on the bed.<p>

"Petty Officer White, I am Special Agent Abigail Borin with the Coast Guard. We need to discuss why you attacked Corpsman Pandini."

"Please call me to Tony?" He responds as he gets off the bed and takes a seat at the table.

"Okay Tony; why did you attack him?"

"All my life; I have heard about him. Dr. Pandini used to be Chief of Staff at Long Island Hospital. I was born and raised in Long Island." Tony began.

"That still doesn't explain why you attacked him." Abby interrupts.

"My grandfather and my mother hated him. Always has. She wouldn't take me to that hospital if Dr. Pandini was working. All my life I had heard what a horrible person he is. So when I saw him; I just couldn't help it."

"Why? What did he do to your mother that was so horrible?"

"He didn't do anything to her directly. She had this best friend; Tony, who I am named after. Dr. Pandini was his doctor. My mother had told me that Tony was being abused at home and that Dr. Pandini was on his father's payroll. Dr. Pandini knew that this child was being abused and did nothing to help him. He covered for the father and allowed the abuse to continue."

Abby closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. If she was in his shoes; she wouldn't be able to keep in control of her temper either.

"That is a serious accusation. Do you have any proof to back up your claim? Have you even met this Tony?"

"I only know what my mother and grandfather told me. They knew him; I never met him. He went away when they were 12. Mom said he was sent away and she hasn't seen him since." Tony answers.

"If what you say is true about Corpsman Pandini; then I want to help you. But we need proof of your accusation if we are going to go after him."

"What will happen to me?" Tony wonders.

"That all depends on what we discover. Why didn't anyone help Tony if he was in trouble?" Abby counters.

"My grandfather told me that people wanted to; but there was nothing they could do, him included. Anyone who tried had their lives destroyed and Tony would still be in the same situation. Dr. Pandini wasn't the only one on DiNozzo Senior side; the Chief of Police was as well."

Abby turns around to face the door while she works to get her emotions under control. She had her suspicions; but didn't know enough about Gibbs' team to be sure one way the other. Now she is sure. The boy in question is Gibbs' Senior Field Agent; so much for avoiding them on the case.

Tony wonders why she turned away from him; but he kept talking.

"The Chief of Police was killed in a shootout 10 years ago. My grandfather and my mom have dedicated their lives to helping others to make up for that fact that they couldn't help Tony. My mom is a Social Worker in a Children's Home. She wanted to do more but grandpa warned her that she could come across another child like Tony whose father is so wealthy that he can get away with anything. Grandpa opened a Youth Center for Foster Children and Street kids."

Abby wipes the tears away from her eyes.

"They sound like wonderful people. I really would like to meet them." Abby says as she turns back to Tony.

"Grandpa died a few years ago; but I am sure my mom would come to wherever it is that you are taking me."

"I'm sure Tony's real name is Anthony. Is yours?"

"No, my real name is Tony. My mom hates the name Anthony; because that is DiNozzo Senior name. She named me Tony after her best friend. Tony always called her Mai Tai. He was the only one she ever allowed to call her that."

"Grab your things. You will be coming with me." Abby informs as she leaves to let the Captain know that Petty Officer White will be leaving with them.

* * *

><p>Abby wants to bring charges against the Corpsman for failing to help an abused child. But so much time has passed; the most she could do would be to have his medical license yanked and to have him dishonorably discharged from the Navy. She will get started on those charges when she gets back to her office; but before she does that she has to talk to Tony DiNozzo. Without his corporation; Petty Officer White will be the only brought up on charges of assault.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I am not sure when CGIS would have jurisdiction over NCIS.<strong>_

_**The interrogation took place between Petty Officer Tony White and CGIS Special Agent Abigail Borin. The Tony; that White and Abby are talking about is Tony DiNozzo. I am mentioning this in case anybody got lost as to what was happening.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Mai Tai

Abby B walks into NCIS' bullpen. Her team is taking Petty Officer Tony White to their office for the time being. She had called his mother, Tina White to come down to DC to be with him. Now she has to find out if what he had said is true and the only one that can answer that is Agent DiNozzo.

Gibbs sees her out of the elevator and walks up to her.

"Special Agent Borin, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to your Senior Field Agent about some personal matters that are connected to a current case that I am working.

"You can try; but good luck with actually getting anything out him." Gibbs smirks.

"You don't seem too concern."

"Tony doesn't tell anybody, anything. He can talk your ear off and never actually tell you anything."

Abby B smiles and nods as she walks to Tony's desk. Tony looks up from his computer with a smile.

"Agent DiNozzo; let's play a game of word association." Abby B begins and waits for his interest to be peeked before she continues. "Tell me; what is the first thing that comes to mind when I say Mai Tai."

Tony smiles at her; but internally he is surprised to hear Agent Borin say her name. "Mai Tai"

Abby B gives him a glare that can be comparable to Gibbs glare.

"Tina White." Tony finally answers.

"Okay, how about Joseph Edward Pandini?"

"That is none of your business." Tony snapped as he stands up.

Abby B can tell that she hit a nerve. "When was the last time you had seen Mai Tai?"

Tony scowls at her. Who does she think she is calling her that? "NO!" He yells surprising everyone in the bullpen who all turns to watch the scene. "You don't get to call her that! Her name is Tina. Call her Tina!"

"Okay everybody get back to work. There is nothing here to see." Gibbs orders. He waits for everybody but his team to get back to what they were doing before Tony's outburst. "Let's take this to the conference room.

"Which conference room; the one where you talk to witnesses or the elevator." Abby B teases.

Gibbs glares at her. "The former."

* * *

><p>Gibbs leads Abby B and Tony to the conference room.<p>

Abby B didn't mean to get Tony upset. She didn't know he would to react like that. "Okay Agent DiNozzo, when did you last see Tina?"

Tony sits down at the table and starts to take deep breaths. He knows he needs to calm down before he answers. "It has been a long time."

"Did you know she has a son?" Abby B asks.

"Last time I had any type of contact with Mai Tai was when we were 12. It was the day I left Long Island and never looked back."

"Tina's son is named Tony; after her best friend who went away. Tony White is a Petty Officer who attacked a Corpsman."

"Why would he do that?" Tony interrupts.

"The Corpsman that Petty Officer White attacked is Pandini. He claims that Pandini turned his back on an abused child. His mother had always told him about her best friend who was being mistreated at home and that Dr. Pandini covered it up. Is it True?"

Tony listens trying not to show any emotion. Trying really hard to keep his mask up. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want the truth Agent DiNozzo. Is Petty Officer White's claim true?'

Tony nods; he didn't trust his voice.

Abby B calls her team to let them know to start the processing of yanking Pandini's medical license and getting him a dishonorable discharge.

"Unless Pandini pleads guilty; there will be a Jag trial. You will have to testify. Can you do that?"

"What will happen to Mai Tai's son?"

"The charges against him will be based on what happens to Pandini. If Pandini is found guilty; then White's attack on him can be considered justifiable. His mother and a Jag lawyer are with him at my office. We can bring them here for now."

* * *

><p>Gibbs, Abby B and Tony are back with the team in the bullpen waiting for the arrival of Abby B's team, Petty Officer White and the Jag lawyers. Tony is anxious to see Mai Tai; but he is also worried, a lot of things have changed since they were 12.<p>

Abby B's Team step out of the elevator first and then the Jag lawyers. The last ones to come out are Petty Officer White and Mai Tai. Tony couldn't resist any more he runs straight to her.

"Mai Tai!" He calls out as he sweeps her in a hug.

"Oh my Tony!" She answers with the brightest smile.

"You look good; just as beautiful as ever."

"You look great!" Mai Tai comments.

"Well it wouldn't take much for me to 'look great' considering the last time you saw me; I had 2 black eyes and my left eye was swollen shut."

"Lt. Commander Faith Coleman says that you are going to testify at the trial. Are you sure you can do this?" Mai Tai asks.

Tony nods afraid to speak. He knows that his voice will betray his courage; that he is currently trying to convice everyone else he has. He has to do whatever he can to help Mai Tai's son.

The team watches Tony with his friend. Tony W stands with his jag lawyer Lt. Cmdr. Coleman and the prosecuting lawyer Cmdr. Rabb. He has never seen his mother this happy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Abby Borin will be Abby B. Tony White will be Petty Officer Tony White or Tony W.<strong>_

_**Please Review**_


	3. Confrence Room

Commander Rabb is prosecuting both cases together as part of one Jag trial; considering the outcome of Whites trouble is based on how the jury finds Pandini. If Pandini is found not guilty then White will be found guilty of assault and will go to Leavenworth for minimum of a year. If Pandini is found guilty; he will earn a dishonorable discharge and have his medical license revoked. As for White, the attack becomes justifiable and he will only face disciplinary actions from the Navy. Rabb knows that Coleman will argue that White truly believes that what he has heard about Pandini to be true in hopes that the jury will find White's action to be justifiable despite how they find Pandini.

* * *

><p>Abby B and Gibbs lead Tony W and Coleman up to the conference room. Tony hasn't let go of Mai Tai since she stepped off the elevator; so he brings her up to the conference room to be with her son.<p>

Everybody is sitting around the table in silence. So many questions wanting to be asked; but nobody wants to be the one to ask those questions. Not now anyway. Coleman is thinking about her client and how Agent DiNozzo's testimony will affect the outcome of the trial. Gibbs is worried about Tony and how the trial is going to affect him. Abby B is observing the people in the room. Tony and Mai Tai are staring at each other while Tony W watches them. As the silence continues the tensions grows. The tension in the room becomes so thick that it can be with a knife when Tony W decides to ask the one of the questions that everybody is thinking.

"Mom, how did you get the name Mai Tai?"

"Tony and I must have been around ten. He had come over to my house after school. We got into the conversation about full names that are shortened."

"My full name is Anthony, but I like to be called Tony. There is only one person I allow to really call me Anthony and that is Dr. Mallard, our ME. He has a tendency to call everybody by their full name." Tony interrupts.

"Anyway, I was teasing Tony that we can't shorten my name because Tina is my full name. He said, 'Sure you can, you can go by Ti.' I knew he was teasing and I really couldn't see people calling me Ti. But if Tony had wanted to call me that, I was okay with it. But he would be the only one that I will allow to ever call me Ti." Mai Tai finishes.

"Like she said, we were ten and I was in this bratty mood trying to get a rise out of her. So I told her that if I was the only one that is allowed to call her Ti then she would be my Ti. After that Mai Tai just kind of stuck; but it is spelled M-Y space T-I. Not spelled like the alcohol drink." Tony explains.

"You know, you could have written or called me. I haven't heard from you since that day when you showed up on my doorstep telling me that you were leaving for good." My Ti brings up.

* * *

><p><em>FLASHBACK <em>

_Tina is sitting at the desk doing her homework so that she can spend the weekend with Tony. He wasn't in school today and she really hopes that he is okay. Every time Tony misses school, it sends a shiver down her spine. Dad wants to help him; but he can't; all it would do is take a bad situation and make it worse._

_She jumps up when the doorbell rings and goes to answer it hoping it is Tony. She smiles when she sees that is him, but the smile soon fades as she gets a good look at him. He has 2 black eyes and the left one is swollen shut. She could tell by the way he is standing that his body is hurt too._

"_My Ti, I have come to say goodbye." _

"_WHAT?"_

"_My father is sending me to military school tomorrow. He is cutting me off and kicking me out. He is through with me. Tomorrow I leave Long Island for good. I just couldn't leave without saying goodbye."_

"_Tony, think of it this way. At least he can't hurt you anymore. You will finally be safe." Tina points out sadly as she is losing her best friend._

"_But I don't want to leave. I want to stay with you and Mike."_

_Michael White walks up. He had heard the conversation that his daughter and Tony were having. He wishes he could keep Tony too; but there is no way DiNozzo Senior will allow it. All those who have tried, have failed and it is Tony that ends up paying the ultimate price. _

"_Tony, I want nothing more than to keep you here with me and Tina. If I could get out of that home and keep you safe I would do it in a heartbeat."_

"_But you can't help me. No one can. But he doesn't want me nor does he love me. I am going to be truly alone."_

"_You will never be alone. No matter what, you will always have us." Mike answers._

"_Oh Tony, I wish I could hug you. But I don't want to cause you anymore pain." Tina cries._

"_Bye Mi Ti; I will miss you and Mike. Bye Mike, I will never forget you guys."_

_FLASHBACK ENDS_

* * *

><p>"I couldn't. I was going to write you. In fact I wrote many letters; I just never mailed them. Some guys in my barracks advise me not to. To let you guys go. After all, at that time I was never going to return home. In fact I didn't have a home anymore. The guys told me that as long as I held onto you and Mike; I was never going to truly adjust to being here. They write their families; but they still had homes and would see them on occasion. I had no one. You and Mike couldn't come down to see me; you weren't family nor were you on the visitor list. So it wasn't allowed. If I ever did see you again it won't be for 6 years. I had to let you go if I was going to survive being there." Tony explains.<p>

"What about after you graduated and went to college?" Mi Ti questions.

"By that time it had been 6 years since we had any contact. You got on with your life and so did I. I couldn't turn your life upside down and I kind of thought that maybe you had forgotten all about me. You know outta of sight; outta of mind. Although, I would think about you often. First time my frat brothers and I took our dates to a bar; one of the girls ordered a Mai Tai. That night, I cried myself to sleep thinking about my best friend that I was never going to see again." Tony explains oblivious to anyone else in the room.

Everyone could hear the pain in his voice as he spoke. That pain tore at all their hearts.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please Review. They make me happy and encourage me to write. If people are not reviewing; then chances are I will stop writing.<strong>_


End file.
